The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with well drilling operations and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for formation testing in managed pressure drilling.
Managed pressure drilling is well known as the art of precisely controlling bottom hole pressure during drilling by utilizing a closed annulus and a means for regulating pressure in the annulus. The annulus is typically closed during drilling through use of a rotating control device (RCD, also known as a rotating control head or rotating blowout preventer) which seals about the drill pipe as it rotates.
It will, therefore, be appreciated that it would be beneficial to be able to perform formation testing during managed pressure drilling operations.